High School Food Chain
by Divergentlife2538
Summary: High school isnt some 'magical experience' full of 'opportunities' and 'life lessons' this is high school, Factions High School, under a new light, this is the truth, this is the high school food chain.
1. Chapter 1

Some people may say high school is the best years of your life and is 'magical' but they are lying, they know the truth, they know its just a group of sweaty, hormonal kids circling around eachother trying to make it to the top, clinging onto whatever scrap of popularity and beauty they can get their greasy hands on.

Lets start at the bottom of this godly pyramid some kids will swear their lives on. At my school, Factions High School, this is a religion, i think its a load of crap but here we go. At the bottom is the low lifes, the nobodys, when you speak of them people will say 'who?' And when you graduate people will write in their yearbook 'it was great knowing you!' When we all know they never gived a rats ass who they where.

The nerds, teachers pet, and the 'too involved' these kids spend too much time in a textbook, getting gold stickers from the teacher or joining every team meet, drama club, P.A meeting or dance squad they can. Hence the 'too involved'.

Afterwards we have the 'your not in the middle but your just below it' people. If you say their name people will say 'oh yeah i think i remember that kid' or 'yeah hes pretty cool, didnt know him too well though' its not bad being one of these kids, atleast you keep to yourself.

Then theres the 'Middle' the 'Average' people who you will know their face but will have to keep getting reminded of their name. But if you keep getting to know them you will definintely like them, this is because me, Tris Prior and my friends Uriah, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene and Al are all been elected, 'the middle' in my opinion its the best class.

Next we have the 'B listers' the ones who you will remember their name and their face and people know who they are. Not everyone knows but most people know, it doesnt seem that different to the middle if you ask me.

Then there are the 'gods' as some kids call them. Our group call them the douchebags. We dont look up to them, we dont associate with them, to be honest they are a waist of fresh oxygen we could be spending bringing someone important back to life like Bob Marley or something. This group consists of 5 low lifes called Lauren, Molly, Drew, Four and Peter.

And that ladies and gentlemen is the high school food chain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys i realised i left out Will and Christina in their group when i was writing the first chapter, so they are in there now. I hope you liked the first chapter i thought it was a cool way to start the story :) thanks! **

I slam open the door of the English room feeling tired and groggy, being up all night doing assignments isnt fun. 'Your late Miss Prior' says Mr. Cameron. 'Mmm' i reply. I walk down the isle of desks and plonk myself next to Uriah, he gives me a worrying look. I sigh and lay my head on the desk. In our school you can tell whos who by where they sit in the room . The lowest class is at the very front and you make your way to the back of the room going up a class until you reach the 'populars' who sit at the back.

Sometimes i like to think of myself as David Attenborough narrating a wildlife documentary because this place really is a jungle. You have your Lions who have their own territory, and if you cross it, your dead meat and if they cross into another groups territory its usually to hunt or attack. Thats how i see it.

Now this is an example of when a Lion goes into another territory. Here at Factions High its rare and shocking and has a special name called the 'low act' if you commit a low act that means a 'popular' goes into the territory of a class 3 levels lower than them. Thats why when Four, the 'school hottie' as some people like to call him, stood up and walked towards the very front of the class, everyones necks where craned.

We have 5 'factions' as it is commonly known, because our school is called Factions High School. The 'nobodys' are factionless which i find mean and cruel. Then its the 'nerds, teachers pet and 'too involved', 'beloe the middles', 'the middles', 'B class' and 'the gods'. I know its stupid to basically have a whole democracy at a high school but we dont know who made this up. Some people try to figure out who made these factions but no one knows.

Four ventured his way towards a guy named..im not sure. David, Daniel i dont know but he stood right infrint of his desk 'Hey' Four said. I heard gasps and breaths taken aback while everyones jaws where hanging open. K rolled my eyes at these drama queens who think the food chain is 'religion' to them and kept watching. 'Can i borrow a pencil' he said. For other schools this is just a normal day to day thing but for our, not so normal school its a big thing for this to happen. 'Uh-Uh sure' said the guy, wide eyed and frankly, seemed scared. Four smiled at him and walked back to his desk. Now thats something you dont see everyday.

Uriah and i walked to the cafeteria and sat at our tables away from everyone. I sneaked up behind Will and ate a piece of his cake. 'Hey!' He said. I sniggered and sat down. 'So did you guys hear about Fours low act?' Christina gosspied. I really dont get the big deal to be honest i kind of think this whole system is stupid, some kids would gasp if i said that so i keep my mouth shut. 'Yep Tris and i were there' said Uriah shoveling cake in his mouth. 'Pretty weird huh' Zeke, Uriahs older brother said.

Uriah and Zeke look alike, same tanned skin, dark hair and dark brown eyes. Christina is tall and lean but pretty and has an impeccable fashion sense. Will is quite pale and tall with brown curly hair. 'I dont know it seems pretty stupid' said Al, who is big and clumpy but wouldnt hurt a fly. 'Shhh!' Shauna, who has very dark, long red hair she died with fair skin and deep brown eyes said. Marlene with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes laughed and smiled, she does that alot.

Then it comes to me. Im small and petite with light brown hair and dull blue grey eyes. Im a plain face you could forget, unlike my friends. But im not really complaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, hope your liking the story so far :) review or PM me if you have any ideas as to what should happen next. Thanks! **

'Guys, guys!' Marlene pants, running up to our group who is standing outside the school chatting. 'Want to go to Molly's party tonight?' 'No way!' Shauna says. 'Are you crazy they are douchebags!' Zeke shouts. 'Come on guys it wont be that bad, we havent been to a party in a while and we can just avoid them all!' I still dont know if this is a good idea, we usually try to be out of a 5 meter radius from them. 'Guys?!' Marlene shouts again. A chorus of sighs and whatevers come from the group. 'Great, be there at 7:00'.

I get home about 5:00 because we hung out at Amar's Diner, which is our all time favourite place to eat. I throw on a blue-ish dress i got years ago that still fits me, makeup, shoes and do my hair. That should be enough, right? I make my way to the party and see teenagers littered around the 2 story house with blaring music coming from inside. I head to the door and go in trying to find my friends.

I grab a drink on the way to spotting Uriah. 'This is loud huh!' I shout. He mouths something i cant hear when i hear chants of 'Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!' Coming from the other room. I spot Zeke, shirtless, chugging a keg of beer. I laugh and go to dance with my friends.

i am dancing away when i see Four heading towards me. He looks me up and down and winks at me. What the hell was that! What a perv. A warm hand lands on my shoulder and Four spins me around. He grabs my waist and swings my waist towards him. i push him away and slap him in the face. He stumbles back, dazed and walk off.

I have no idea why Four would do that, he was probably too drunk to know what he was doing. I spot Lauren a couple metres from us, clinging to some hopeless guy. She sees us and says 'Ugh who invited the middles?' I see shes wearing an extremely low dress and her neckline is lower than her grades.

'Molly did' Marlene says. 'Well from what im looking at, Molly made a big mistake with the guest list' she scoffs 'Oh sweetie, we would like to see things from your point of view but we couldnt get our heads that far up our asses' i say. Lauren just stands in silence glaring and walks off. My group just cracks up laughing 'Tris that was awesome!' I laugh and we finish partying.

We are all walking out the door when Four walks towards me 'Great..' I mutter sarcastically. 'Uh look, Tris sorry about earlier' he says nervously. 'thats alright...I guess' i walk off and Christina gives me a weird look 'That was awkward'.

The next day at school i walk past the billboard. Everyone looks at it for notices or replacements in the pyramid. I see something that caught my eye. 'NOTICE: Tris, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Will and Al have been moved up to the B-list from the Middle' For a normal school this would be an extremely abnormal announcement but its just what we do here at Factions High. I gasp and run to my friends 'Did you see the billboard!' I say. They all nod excitably. I calm myself knowing i cant get excited, i remind myself i think the system is stupid, it just comes naturally to anyone about this stuff.

We walk into the cafeteria and get nods and smiles. I wonder what will happen next.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Hope your having a good day. Im really enjoying writing this story and have a few ideas of how it should go, but if you have any suggestions as to how it should go or how it shoudnt just review or PM me. Im always open for help :) by the way i really appreciate your reviews and i read all of them, they bring a smile to my face. Thanks! **

Life has changed a bit since our group got promoted to B-class. We are getting invited to more parties, getting noticed more and socialising more. I dont really care for all this popularity stuff. I would never want to be one of the 'populars' because they make me want to vomit with their fake tans, fake boobs and fake personalities.

We are all chatting about meaningless things when Peter, Molly, Lauren, Four and Drew open the school doors and walk into the hallway. I know it seems like a dramatic scene from a stupid cliche high school movie but everyone gaped at them as they swished their hair and swung their hips like they were the kings and queens of the universe. Our group paid no attention to them because we dont want to be some of those mindless puppies who cater to every need and morsel of attention they might want to grasp.

Lauren notices we arent looking and struts over to us followed by the others. 'Oo look what we have here. I see Tris is wearing her usual daggy clothes she got from the garbage bin outside the school' everyone in her group laughs, except for Four, hes always emotionless, some girls call it 'mysterious' but i call it creepy. 'Atleast i didnt throw a few pieces of cloth together and stick them on my body, it seems that way from the lack of clothing you have there' Christina sasses. We all start laughing and Four has the tiniest smile playing on his lips.

Lauren rolls her eyes. 'If you keep rolling your eyes like that you might see a tiny brain back there!' Shauna says. Lauren scoffs and walks off. 'Oh my god!' Uriah says in between laughs. I chuckle along with everyone. I notice something, Christina and Shauna are both wearing alot nicer clothes and makeup than they usually do, i hope silently to myself that its not because we have been promoted, because i dont want this thing getting to their heads. That what i find is bad about the system, the popularity goes to their heads.

Back in elementary school Lauren, Molly, Christina and I were all best friends. We would spend every waking minute together and were inseparable. As the years went by Molly and Lauren drifted from us through Middle school as they started to become bitchy and consumed by looking good and being popular. By high school the tables had completely turned, they were both suctioned in by the pressures of popularity and looks, causing them to turn into self-obsessed douchebags. Thats how i see it anyways.

The bell sounded and i headed off to Art. I have always loved drawing it was an old passion of mine. Miss. Devonlance was my favourite teacher, she was so down to earth and honest. I like teachers like that, ones that dont think screaming is the solution to fix our behaviour. An example of this is Miss. Carindale, our class and learning are farther away than her eyebrows with her teaching. (She has particularly odd eyebrows, everyone makes fun of her for it)

Our assignment in art was to draw something that meant something to you. It was a hard topic but i decided to draw three ravens in flight. I drew it on a women's collarbone, flying towards her heart. It represented my family, my parents dont accept extravagance, they are very selfless which i find inspiring, while my brother is extremely smart, hes going on to this fancy boarding school for smart kids soon. I will really miss him

I am sketching away when i feel a familiar warm hand from the party on my shoulder. I sigh because i know who it is. I turn around and am met with Four's blue eyes and a small smirk he has on his face that he only shows rarely. 'Can i help you?' I say slightly annoyed. 'I was just going to say your drawing was very good' he says plainly. Im a bit taken aback, hes defininetly not drunk this time. 'Uhh thanks' i say giving him a small smile.

I look down at his work and he has the words 'Fear God Alone' written across his page in fancy, scripted writing. 'Wow' i say under my breath. 'What was that?' He says smirking, obviously hearing what i said. Ugh he annoys me. 'Uh nothing, your drawing not too bad' i say, trying not to give him the satisfaction his drawing was good. 'Not too bad? Thanks, i think' i raise an eyebrow then quickly turn around to finish my work. Well that was an awkard conversation.

After the school day i hop in my car. Its a really old Ford, its my dads second hand. I like it though. I turn the ignition several times before it actually fires up. I drive home and open the door to my two story house. Our parents arent rich but do have a bit of money, we could have bought a bigger house, and a nicer car for me but they reject vanity. I walk into the familiar pale white walls and skim my hands across the railing as i run up the wooden stairs towards my room. On our bookshelf there are young photos of Caleb and I. Theres a picture of me with 4 teeth missing and two braids in my hair. I chuckle to myself and plonk down on my bed.

I hear a knock on the door, its Caleb. 'Tris?' He says. 'Yeeep' i say drawing out my words. 'I just wanted to tell you my date to go to that school in Michigan has been moved to Friday' he says sadly. Friday is in 2 days! I get off my bed and pull him into a hug. 'Ill only be gone for 2 months then ill come see you' he says positively. I nod and kiss him on the cheek. He wipes off the kiss and screws up his face. I laugh and shoo him out.

I plug in my earphones and listen to music. I get a message on online from Four. I inwardly groan. 'Hey Tris :)' he says. What does he want now?

Me: Hi?

Four: I was wondering if I could sit with you at lunch one break, with your friends?

'What!' I say out loud. Why in the world would he want to sit with us.

Me: Why?

Four: I dont know just to get to know you guys better, make new friends

Me: Uh i will have to get back to you once i check with the gang

Four: Sure thing.

Four is known for being a bit of a player. He always seems to have girls dangling off his arm. He is kissing and clutching onto one girl and then the next day doing the same with the next. I wouldnt trust him because hes in the popular group but he hasnt done anything particularly nasty to any of us so i might be able to consider. I just hope this turns out alright.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, i arrived at school wearing a maroon muscle tee and skinny jeans, im not one to really dress up. I walked over to my friends at their usual spot at the lockers, they could sense something was up. 'Tris, you okay?' Christina says worried. 'Im fine, its just my brother is moving to Michigan tomorrow' i get lots of sympathetic 'aww's'and 'thats too bad's'. I smile and then tell them about Four 'Listen guys, yesterday i was talking to Four in Art and he was actually...nice' a few confused looks come from everyone.

'Anyways, when i got home he messaged me and said he wants to sit with us at lunch, get to know us better and make new friends' everyone is silent for a moment. 'Why would a popular want to sit with a B-class? This will be the talk of the school if he does sit with us!' Zeke exclaims.

Shauna turns Zeke's head toward her and plants a kiss on his lips, for no apparent reason. Thats what i like about their relationship, they just kiss and hug eachother without caring what anyone thinks. Sitting with a group one class lower than you doesnt have a special name or anything, but its certainly odd.

'Theres gotta be a catch' Marlene says. 'I agree, we should let him sit with us, but if anything gets suspicious we will chuck him out' Al suggests. We all nod to this and i go tell Four the news. I walk up to Four, surrounded by two girls, clinging to him. When he sees me approaching he pushes them away immediately 'Hey Tris' he says in a deep voice, flashing his winning smile. I scoff a little at his feeble attempts to lure me into his trap but it doesnt work, i stand my ground, although thinking that look wasnt entirely ugly..

'Four, you can sit with us' he beams a large grin and nods. 'No funny business though, no hitting on the girls. Zeke and Shauna are together, and Zeke is a very jealous person so watch out' he nods intently and i smirk. I walk away swiftly back to my friends, this could be interesting.

After class i walk to our usual table at the cafeteria and spot Christina giggling to something Will said while Uriah and Marlene are chatting endlessly, i wish those couples would just get together already! I sit down and after a couple minutes i feel a familiar warm hand on my shoulder. 'Hey Four' i say, without even turning around. He plonks himself next to me and there is an awkward silence. 'So guys, whats everyones name' we file through the list of names, Four nodding. Conversation strikes up again and i can say, Four isnt half bad.

'Tris' Al says from next to me. Al has only been in our group for a couple months but we let him in because he is so nice and likeable, hes like everyones brother. Thats why what he said next was a complete surprise. 'Tris, do you want to go out with me tonight?' He asked, nervously 'Yeah sure where will we all be going, did the rest of us say yes?' He gives me a worrying look and i see what he meant. 'No i mean just the two of us' i obviously dont like Al that way, but i cant say no to him 'Yeah, okay' i hear a bang from next to me and i look and see Four, he put his cup down a little too hard on the table, thats really weird. Is he jealous?

I clear all thoughts of Four from my mind and then go to class. After school i start to get ready and put on a light blue holter top with navy blue leggings and converses. I put on necklaces and makeup and decide i look acceptable. The door rings and i go down to answer it. I say goodbye to my parents, they are pretty carefree about what i do, but strict that school comes first. Caleb isnt home so he isnt there to be his usual protective older brother.

'Tris, you look really nice' Al says, his cheeks flushing crimson. I give him a warm smile and we head off to our date at the restaurant Al picked out, it was called the Golden Dragon, a Chinese restaurant. We talked all night and i found out i have alot in common with Al, i felt really bad considering i still didnt share the same feelings with him. I really didnt want to lead him on.

Here came the dreaded goodnight. The the time when you dont know whether to kiss on the lips, cheek, forehead, go for a hug, a firm handshake or even just a smile. It all depends on how good the date was. We arrived at my door and Al went in for the lips kiss. I panicked, i really did panic. I saw those lips cascading towards mine and i didnt know what to do. Inches from my mouth, i turned my face so he planted one on my cheek. He pulled away, beet red from embarrassment and i felt really guilty.

When i got in i immediately called Christina and told her what happened. 'Tris, if you didnt like him you shouldnt have gone out with him in the first place!' She said. 'I know its just i couldnt say no, i felt too mean' i could hear a sigh at the other end of the line.

At school, Four's new seating arrangement was travelling fast around the school. But i could sense something was brewing here, it felt different, the vibe was..odd. Then something happened that confirmed my suspicions.

A stampede of nobody's, nerds, teachers pets and 'too involved' swarmed through the doors, so many you couldnt count. They were pushing people out the way and kicking things over as they filled out the hallway. I had never seen anything like it. They were rebelling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter, im pretty proud of it. Please keep reviewing, following and favouriting it means the world to me :) Thanks! **

Everyone stood there gaping as they stormed through the hallways. I felt a shove come my way, I stumbled over then went to push my attacker back. I was left speechless when I recognised the deep blue eyes that pushed me . 'Hey! What was that for!' He said as he turned and looked at her. 'Y-you shoved me!' I shouted. Why was Four in the rebellion?!

'Why are you rebelling with them? Your a popular!' I shouted over the noise. Kids where swarming around them, papers flying around and lockers being slammed, i noticed graffiti being written on the lockers. It said 'satis est satis' i made a mental note to look up what that meant. Onlookers stood by, jaws dropped at the sight infront of them, we never thought they would fight against the pyramid.

Four looked at me sheepishly 'Well its going to sound stupid' he admitted 'Everything you say sounds stupid, but go on' i said jokingly, if we werent friends i would have said that seriously. 'I dont believe we should be limited to one thing, one category, i want to be all these things, and i certainly dont want people being bullied or hurt by where they stand in this system' he said nervously, looking at his feet, he looked cute doing that. Emotion ran over me and i just had the urge to hug him. I guess he wasnt an emotionless, careless robot like i thought he was.

I leapt forward and wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened and then relaxed into the hug. I reluctantly pulled away and smiled, and he smiled back.

I looked at my phone and a text message appeared from Christina. 'Go to the art room, everyone is there taking cover' i chuckled to myself and dragged Four to the art room. We headed in and the whole gang was there. Zeke and Shauna huffed when they saw Four with me, i dont think they have warmed up to him yet. Lauren, Molly, Drew and Peter have all been very against Four hanging out with us lately, they are always trying to drag him back and taking him away to the corner to have a 'chat'

'This is crazy!' Uriah shouted. We all nodded and talked about what was happening, the school was in a frenzy, we should have been in class 10 minutes ago but all the classrooms are deserted. Everyone is either watching whats going on, or the teachers are trying to control them. I suddenly hear an extremely loud chant and we all walk over to the small window in the door. I saw something i never thought i would see.

We all gave frantic looks to eachother and couldnt believe our eyes. A literal war was outside. The nerds, teachers pets, 'too involved' and the nobodies where a team. The 'just below middles' and the middles where a team. And the B-class and populars where a team. And everyone was charging at eachother.

Never in my 3 years of high school would i think that this would happen. The system has finally cracked. I see students charging from all different directions, armed with rulers, books and just their bare hands. Looks of determination and frustration are across everyones faces. Screaming and shouting is the only thing you can hear as the fighting erupts. It looks like no one is actually having a full on fight but some damage is being done.

Everyone who isnt in this battle, and the teachers just watch on in horror. Anger and rage flashes Four's face as i take a glance at him. He then opens up the door 'Four no!' I shout. A booming voice, the loudest, deepest voice i have heard, that overpowers everyone elses travels across the school. 'STOP!' Four screams. Silence overcomes everyone. 'What the hell are you doing!' He keeps shouting. 'This is crazy!' He goes on. Everyone slumps down and drops their weapons, i never realised what power you had being a popular. A look of fulfilment comes across his face.

A few people start to walk away and soon the hallways are flowing like normal, as if nothing ever happened, we are all paralysed at what Four did, he stopped the war.

'F-Four that was amazing!' I say. He smiles and i hug him again. We release and he walks off to his locker.

I walk to my locker and look around me. Everything is dented, taken down, papers are all over the floors, as well as the schools supplies.

I look on the door of my locker and see the words 'satis est satis' i frown at the graffiti there but then pull out my phone. I look up these words and in Latin it translates to

'Enough is Enough'


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys thanks for the support keep reviewing, following and favouriting i really appreciate it :) Thanks! **

**I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT OR ITS CHARACTERS. **

The words 'enough is enough' rang through my brain. Change is going to come to this school, and change will come fast.

An announcement sounds on the intercom speaker 'Attention all students, report to the school hall immediately' i sighed knowing the lecture we were about to get from the principal about what happened today. I went straight to the hall and spotted Four. I sat down on the chair next to him, sound buzzing from the 600 students in the room. Our school was smaller than most, but i liked it that way.

Principal Wallace cleared his voice and gradual silence fell across the room. He was a very tall, slim man, around his 30's. He wasnt too harsh but was intimidating when he wanted to be, like right now. A booming voice echoed through the hall. 'Do you think your behaviour today was acceptable!' He shouted. Low groans and muffles sounded back. 'Do you!' He repeated. The word 'no' sounded from all the students. 'Never in my 13 years of teaching have i seen such a disgraceful act! When we come out of here everyone will be skipping 4th period and cleaning up the WHOLE school! Do i make myself clear?'

'Yes' chimed the students. 'Yes what?!' He shouted. 'Yes Prinipal Wallace' 'Now get out of here and clean! If its not spotless you will all be staying behind after school' groans came from everyone as we all went to clean.

All around the school were dustpans, brushes and people picking up papers and scrubbing off graffiti from the locker doors. I felt a warm hand on my arm and look up to see Four. 'Hey' i say shyly. A smile comes my way then he takes me off to the science room. 'What are we doing here?' I ask 'I didnt feel like cleaning, since we didnt even make the mess' i nod in agreement and i sit on the bench while he grabs a chair and sits on it backwards.

I stare at him for a while, studying his features. A strong jawline with light stubble surrounds it. I notice his slightly big, hooked nose above his spare lip and full low lip. His eyes are slightly sunken holding beautiful dark blue eyes you could swim in. 'Tris?' Four asks. I snap out of my day dream 'Yeah, sorry i was just thinking' he gives me a smirk but then turns to a nervous looking smile. 'Listen i wanted to tell you something' i light up at this, i have grown to really like Four. He such a down to earth guy and nothing like those other snobby populars.

'We have been pretty close and i wanted to tell you something about my life, and i think i can trust that with you' 'Of course, what is it?' I reply. He starts to lift off his shirt and panic sets in, this was all an act he just wants to use me. 'F-Four what are you doing' he chuckles. 'Dont worry, i just want to show you something' when he takes off his shirt i cant help but stare. He raises an eyebrow and i look away, blushing.

He turns around and i see an amazing tattoo that covers his whole back. Its a phoenix with flames erupting from around it. I reach out to touch it and i graze my hand over his back. 'Its beautiful, what does it represent?' I ask. 'The phoenix, to me, represents the future, and what lies ahead. Its basically rebirthing and moving on from your past. You see when the phoenix dies it bursts into flames and the ashes are used to create another phoenix' i am mesmerised at the meaning behind this tattoo and it makes me like Four even more.

'Why do you want to move on from your past?' I ask curiously. He gulps and then says 'Look closer at the tattoo, what is behind it' i look at it and see white scars tracing all over his back, thick and slashing in all different directions. 'Why do you have scars all over your back' i ask panicked. 'Ever since my mom left for another guy when i was 7 my father has been abusing me, he would slash me with his belt nearly every night and blamed me for why she was gone. He has only stopped these past 2 years when i started working out and became bigger and stronger than he is' he sighs and looks relieved to get that heavy secret off his chest.

'Wow, thats horrible' i say shocked. He smiles and then gets off the chair. Coming closer to me. My heart starts to race and feels like its pounding throughout my body. His grasp finds its way to my waist and I instinctively wrap my hands around his neck. 'Four-I' he interrupts me 'Tobias, call me Tobias' i smile then his lips come crashing onto mine. Our lips move in sync with eachother and i feel sparks fly, my heart is beating extremely fast and this feels like the perfect moment.

The next day i am grinning like an idiot at the thought of our kiss and seeing Four again. When i told Christina she was squealing so loud, it could be heard from outer space. It has been one day since the rebellion and i have a feeling things are going to be different at school this could either take the pyramid down or build it up even higher.

I enter school and people surround the hallways like usual, but i notice there are a few less people than usual. I feel a tug on my arm and my heart leaps when im met with Four's face. 'Come on i want to show you something' he says. He clasps his hand with mine and drags me to where we are going. We twist around corridors and are heading towards the back building, it was shut down after a big robbery happened there 3 years ago and everything was taken, they have just never taken it down. 'Four, what are you doing?' 'Shh' he tells me. He leads me to the back of the old brick building, faded and cracked. I look through a stained window and see a large group of kids circled around two people, listening to them and occasionally chanting and nodding.

'Who are they?' I ask curiously 'the nerds, teachers pets, too involved and nobodies' he replies 'I think they are planning something, something bigger, that will really make an impact. That rebellion before was just to let us know they are ready to fight' he says this with his eyebrows furrowed and forehead creased. 'I would have joined them, but knowing they are willing to use violence made me turn away' i smile and kiss his cheek. Red fills his face and we walk back to the main building. I dont know what they are planning but it cant be good.

Things are quieter here. The pyramid hasnt changed, for anything its gotten tighter. The classes that joined together in the rebellion as teams are sticking together. They arent their own level they are more of an alliance now. Im like Four i dont want to be one thing. I inwardly groan when Lauren makes her way up to us. She completely ignores me and grabs Four's arm pulling him close to her, her free hand placed on his chest. 'Hey Four, crazy about the whole war yesterday' she purrs. Anger and jealousy builds inside of me. 'I know a few things about what they are planning, i could tell you' she says seductively.

Rage is burning inside my chest and i realised i never knew how much i liked Four. I make a weird sound that i muffled instead of screaming when i fortunately get a call from Christina 'Hey Tris come down to the cafeteria, everyone is here' i give a half smile to Four and wave a little bit then walk off. If he wants to make a little 'deal' with Lauren, fine he can do whatever he wants.

Things between Al and I have been a bit tense. He has been trying to talk to me but id rather just not go through the awkwardness again. I sit down next to my friends and notice Uriah and Marlene holding hands 'Did something happen your not telling me about?' I ask. Marlene blushes and Uriah smirks 'Well, Marlene here is now my girlfriend' he announces proudly. I grin 'About time!' Uriah glares at me and i give him a sweet smile.

Everyone is sitting in the cafeteria when i hear a creek coming from the roof and then a bang. Paper is falling everywhere and i look up and see the removable planks from the roof have fell off and paper has escaped from them. Hundreds of pieces are floating through the air blanketing the tables and floors. I pick one up and it reads 'satis est satis'.


	8. Chapter 8

Paper is scattered everywhere and all around the cafeteria, jaws are dropped. After the flyers where released a distant sound is chanting. Then voices start to pick up with them and I make out that they are saying 'enough is enough' those words are repeated over and over again and the rest of us who arent Erudite (the name nerds, teachers pets, too involved and the nobodies came up for themselves) stand there confused as to what is happening.

A tall, built up boy with blonde hair and a deep voice stands on the table and all direction is turned to him "We have had enough of this stupid system!", chants sound again. "We are tired of being ignored, bullied and treated like trash!". "We want change, and if we don't get it, things will get ALOT worse around here!" He shouts. He hops down from the table and scurries off to the hallway. I sit there shocked. I decide I want information about this. I see another boy who was standing next to the speaker hop off the stage and walk away. I decide to follow him, keeping my eyes on his dark hair and black hoodie. I get up and jog towards him as he heads down the hallway. I hear cups being banged on the tables repeatedly as I walk.

I quicken my speed, as he ducks around the corners. "Stop!" I shout. He turns around sharply and groans. He looks at me wide eyed for a second and looks like he's thinking. He smirks slightly then says "What do you want? Here to tease me again" I chuckle. "No, of course not I just wanted to know more about this whole thing. I think its great you guys are standing up for your selfs" anger and rage flashes his face and he steps towards me "You think you can be compassionate to me! You really think so!" My eyes widen and I become scared, i forget about getting information and just try to get out of there. "I-Im sorry I just wanted to say I was happy that you decided to do something about the populars and everything"

He gets even more angry, I really have to watch what I say around this boy, anything will set him off. A quick movement of his hand and he has me up against the wall, holding me up by my collar. "Listen here, and listen closely. I have been bullied for 3 years by your kind, and I cant take it anymore, you think your different? You think you can talk to me like that and say you wont hurt me? Well you will, because your just like them!" His words seem staged and acted out.

My fist clench and I get angry, who does he think he is? I knee him in the groin and kick him stomach. "I can see why they bully you! You inconsiderate jerk!" I walk away back to my table at the cafeteria. I have a bruise near my neck from him holding me up. By the time I come back everyone is gone. I turn around and am surprised when I'm met with Four, but also not too happy about it. "Yes?" I ask. "Hey Tris, are you alright you seem kinda...distant" "Why don't you go ask Lauren?" I say angrily. "What are you talking about?" He says. "Didn't you make a little 'deal' to get information from her"

Four laughs, and I don't see whats so funny. He pulls me in by the waist and holds me close to him, I feel his breath on my neck. His lips meet mine and I reluctantly pull away, knowing they probably touched Lauren's. He looks surprised when I pull away. "Tris I didn't kiss Lauren, I would never hook up with her just for information, I'm not that desperate" I laugh and kiss him again.

Lately at school I've seen the dark haired boy looking at me and following me around. Its starting to get creepy. Im drawing in art when I see him glaring at me from outside the window, in the hallway. I sigh and then ask the teacher to go to the bathroom. I storm out the door and as soon as he sees me coming he runs. I dart after him, my eyes following his black hoodie. He reaches a dead end and I have him cornered. Breathing heavily I ask "What the hell is your problem?! You have been watching me for days!"

He looks nervous and then says "Im not sure, ever since our little..altercation in the hallway I've been intrigued with you" I look at him questionably "Uhh alright?". "Listen, your pretty popular right? If you sit with us for one recess maybe some of the kids will start to respect us more" he asks, smirking. There is something behind this kid I cant figure out. "Fine, only one recess" he grins and I go back to class.

At recess I head over to the dark haired boy and his friends, I remembered I don't even know his name. I get nervous when I realise his friends are all boys. They look at me hungrily, I shouldn't have worn a tank top today. "Uh hello" I say awkwardly. "Tris, this Eric" he points to a greasy haired boy with piercing eyes "and this is David, Jamie and Ronnie" he points to the rest of them. Im getting a really bad vibe from the Eric kid. "I realised I don't even know your name" I say to him, he looks sad. "Oh, its Ben" I smile and sit with them all. They seem like a nice bunch of guys, but Eric was just burning holes through me with his eyes the whole time.

The bell finally rings, after 20 minutes of uncomfortableness and I hurry to my next class. I feel a cold hand grab my arm and yanks me toward him. In a swift movement he pins me up against the wall, just like Ben did. 'Listen here Stiff, I like you and I want you, okay?" He places his hand on my thigh, his grip is unbearably tight, piercing through my skin. I see a figure tackle Eric to the ground, its Four. Punches are being thrown at Eric and he is unconscious. I slump to the ground, then get up again. What a creep!

"Tris, are you okay?" "Dandy" i reply, although I don't feel good at all. "Why were you even hanging out with those guys?! Everyone knows they are the creeps of the school!" I am surprised at this "T-they are?" I ask. "Ben asked me to sit with him and his friends so maybe people would start to respect him, and stop bullying him" Four shakes his head. "Ben doesn't get bullied, sure he's part of the Erudite and isn't exactly liked, but he's definitely not bullied, if anything he bullies some of the Erudite himself. He just likes to get pity from the other levels"

I stand there shocked. Was Ben trying to use me? What was he going to do to me? I get scared now, knowing about his plan. "Tris you can never hang out with them again, they will hurt you or do something...worse" "But he pinned me up against the wall, tried to hurt me?" i say "It was all part of his plan to get pity" he replies.

I get nervous. "Anyways, i think the Erudite have something else planned for tomorrow, and its not going to be as subtle" I wonder how we will make the system end, how will we give them what they want? It seems impossible now but we can only try.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys :) hope you like this chapter because i do. I was toying around with a few ideas for another story i may write and do you think that a divergent story where i write about life before the factions and the big war? Do you think you would read that? Anyways review and tell me! Enjoy. Thanks! **

**I do not own divergent! Last time i checked i wasnt Veronica Roth. **

After school I grab my keys from my bag and hop in the car. I ignite the engine and it doesn't start, I try several more times and it still doesn't fire up. I bang my hands against the steering wheel and open the car door forcefully. I start to dial my mom's number when I'm stopped by a voice "Tris?" I look up and find myself getting anxious when I see Ben standing there. "Uh hey". "Want me to give you a ride home? I saw your car wasn't starting" I hesitate and remember Four telling me not to associate with this guy.

"No thanks" I say coldly. "Is something wrong? We are still friends right" he says innocently. I feel a little bad for this guy "We are fine, I changed my mind, maybe you could give me a ride?" I say smiling. He grins and I hop into his car. On the way to my house we make conversation "So, what's going on with the whole Erudite thing?" I ask. He sighs "Im not really sure, a lot of us have left the rebellion but I know they are planning something big". "To be honest I think the system is stupid, its just a bunch of greasy piranhas trying to make their way to the top" I say. He nods and gives a little smile.

I think about how Molly, Peter, Drew and Lauren haven't been around much lately, they are losing attention due to all of this rebellion stuff. I am happy no one is catering to their every need anymore. I realise Im always complaining about the pyramid but I never do anything about it, maybe I should.

"Here it is" I say pointing to my house. Ben stops in front of the house and I give him a smile "Thanks" I reach for the door handle when I hear the click of the door locking. I freeze. "Tris, i want to talk to you" panic radiates through me. I hope this isn't what Four was talking about. "Yes?" "Listen, something is going on between you and me" he points back and forth between us "and I know you can feel it to" he says, with a stern look, overpowering his round face and friendly look to a dark, shadowed look that scares me.

"Ben, I just thought we were friends and I don't want anything more" he sits for a while and thinks. "But I really like you Tris, I think your the one" he says hopefully. "Woah, Ben I've only known you for 2 days" "But I feel like I've known you my whole life" he continues. I shake my head a couple of times. "No Ben, nothing can happen between us". He places his hand on my thigh, sweat beads are forming on my forehead. I swat his hand away and he places it right back to where it was "Ben, stop your making me uncomfortable, let me out" he shakes his head and travels further up my leg. "Ben, please stop" he grips my shoulder and turns my head towards him.

He smashes his lips against mine, they are cold and dry. I pull away instantly and slap him "Ben, let me out, RIGHT NOW!" He gets a playful, evil smirk on his face and then pulls me up against him, feeling my body. I scream as loud as I can, trying to escape from his grasp. I look out the window and see my dad, he is sprinting towards the car. He can hear me screaming and struggling, Ben doesn't notice him. He grabs a pipe from his garage but doesn't smash the window, he knocks on it and Ben turns around to see him with a pipe. He screams and then unlocks the door. "Get out!" He says. I do as he says immediately and he drives away.

Tears are trickling down my cheek and my dad pulls me into an embrace. "Its alright, its all over now" he assures me.

The next day at school I meet my friends at out normal spot. Im unusually quiet and have a scared look on my face, worried that Ben and his friends could spot me at any second. "Tris, whats up?" Uriah asks. "Nothing, I'm fine". He gives me a disbelieving look but doesn't ask again. At that moment I see Tobias getting out of his car. I walk over to him. 'Hey" he smiles at me. "I missed you" he says. I smile at him "Listen, i wanted to ask you something" I nod, hoping he will ask what I want him to ask. "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course" I say. He pulls me into a kiss and i melt into it. We are linking hands as we walk up to my friends, I am unable to keep the grin off of my face.

They are all standing there gaping. "Tris?" Christina squeals. "Thats me" I reply, playfully. "When did this happen" she asks. I sigh "Fine, Four is my boyfriend" they pull me into a hug then I go off privately with Four. "Who would have thought i would be dating Four" I say. He nods and smiles "Listen, Tobias I want to tell you something about what happened yesterday, you cant get mad at me, please?" "I wont, just tell me". I tell him the whole story about yesterday.

"Tris, you told me you wouldn't go near him again, and look what happened!" He says with disappointment and worry in his look. "I thought you said you wouldn't get angry" I remind him. He softens his look "Fine, but please don't ever go near him again, and I mean it this time" I smile and nod. I am really wary of my surroundings and watch out for Ben and his group the whole day.

I see something very unusual going on, Molly, Peter, Drew and Lauren are in a room with about 20 more people. I silently open the door, keeping my head down and sit on a chair. "Okay, so let's go over what we said" Lauren says, flicking her hair. I notice she is wearing a mini skirt and tight, strapless top. This is school, not a competition to see who can wear the least clothes. "We are going to fight against the Erudite, because, well the system puts everyone in their place, we don't need stupid, unpopular people polluting the school!" She says. I roll my eyes at her plastic, fake attempt to be 'inspiring'. "When the attack happens today, at 1PM we will go and retaliate, throwing paint bombs at them" she says excitedly.

Peter, Molly and Drew all nod along. I notice Molly is wearing something similar to Lauren while Peter and Drew are wearing tops showing off their muscles and so much hair gel their hair would be like titanium steel. When the meeting is over I catch up with Lauren and her crew. "Oh look who it is, the little hobo who god knows how decided to steal Four from us" she says. I always forget Four used to be part of their group, but I would rather not remember that. "Whatever, why are you fighting back the Erudite? It will just cause them to cause bigger, more damaging attacks until they get what they want. Cant we just give in and get rid of this stupid, narcissistic system?!"

They gasp "For one, don't speak about the pyramid like that. It has guided us to fit in to our own places, everyone knew where they stood and now thats being taken away!" Peter explains. I roll my eyes "Im sure everyone will be happy that this thing is gone, it just shuts people away, creates dumb rules and bullies, hurts and undermines people" they look shocked for a moment. "That is extremely offensive, we cant talk to someone who is that disrespectful to the system, obviously you need to read the book!" Drew exclaims. "The book?" I repeat. They all laugh "You haven't read the book?" I shake my head "Molly scurries off to find 'the book' and hands it to me. "It was written by, well we don't know, no one knows but it has all the rules and conditions about the chain"

"Whatever, have fun with your little 'war' because I'm not going to be joining, and it will only cause more conflict between us" I say.

In Maths instead of doing my work, I hide the book behind my maths paper. I start reading it, I cant believe how much work this person has done just to write a book about a silly high school chain, it seems like a waste of time to me. I find myself reading for the whole lesson. It explains things I already know like the 'low act' and the 'territories' but it also has some new things like the initiation of becoming a popular, apparently there is this whole ritual if you become a popular. I close the book and think about how selfish and pitiless this book is. It even has a whole chapter about the nobodies, saying how worthless they are. I can see why them and the nerds, teachers pets and too involved decided to rebel.

I look up at the clock and notice its 2 minutes until 1:00 I rush outside to the hallways and see some kids, who have heard about the new attack have gathered. I text my friends on the group chat "New Erudite attack at 1:00, Populars are fighting back" I send the text and soon my friends are gathered with me. "Heeeey Trissy!" Uriah says running towards me. I laugh and say "Never call me that again" Four joins us and I peck him on the cheek, getting a few weird and jealous looks from around us.

Suddenly the Erudite storm in, carrying what looks like leaf blowers. All at once a deafeningly loud sound pierces through the air as about 20 leaf blowers are turned on at once and thousands of pieces of paper fill the air but they are printed with new words, it reads 'Mutatio vel Contritio' i quickly pull out my phone and search it up, it means 'change or destruction' I'm puzzled by these words. Suddenly the 'Dauntless' as the B-class and populars have named themselves come storming out with balls in their hand that I assume are paint bombs.

They are being thrown from left, right and centre and out of no where I'm splattered with paint. After about a minute of paint and paper flying everywhere a massive dump of glue falls onto us from the roof. I stand there, like everyone else, shocked, wet and sticky. I then start to feel a different sensation. Itching and burning pulses all over my body and I see a red rash forming all over me. Screams come from the people around me and I try to get the glue off of me. All my friends are screaming and i realise that the Erudite have gone way too far, and it can only get worse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Im sorry, this is a short chapter, ive just been really busy! If anyone read my last AN i said i was toying around with the idea of a new fanfic about before the factions and the big war that created them. Well i have decided to scrap that, i wasnt really excited to write it and i need to be excited about a story to continue it. Im seriously thinking about writing a story about Four, Uriah, Zeke and Will all in a band and he meets Tris on tour or something. Thanks! **

After the whole glue, paint and paper incident lots of kids are in the infirmary who really took a bad reaction to it while the rest of us just sit down, scratching while the Erudite clean up, because they were made to by the school. Im not entirely sure but i think that the few people who came up with the glue idea and planned it could be expelled.

The teachers have been ordered to keep watch for any other signs of planning from the Erudite and Dauntless, because its really getting out of hand. I feel a hand slip into mine and look up to see Four, i smile at him then say "Well, that was pretty crazy" he laughs then nods. Everyone was sent home early that day.

I get home then go to the kitchen for a snack. A knock on the door leads me to open it, standing there is the last person i wanted to see, Ben. "Hey Tris" he says. "What the hell are you doing here!" I shout. He looks pretty taken aback. "I wanted to apologise for what i did, it was completely out of character for me and i was wondering if you could give me a second chance?" He asks. I contemplate whether i should give him another chance, but i decide that what he did was completely unacceptable.

"No, I'm sorry Ben, no more chances for you. What you did was horrible and if my dad didnt come, i know that you would have gone further" He grabs my arm, a firm grip holds on it, just like in the car that day. "Ben, stop" i say firmly. He shakes his head. "No! You will give me a second chance! I have been following you around and trying to talk to you for 5 months now, this isnt how it ends!" He pushes me into the cabinet, knocking over a photo frame of Caleb and I. By this point im really angry, he broke one of my childhood memories.

"Listen Ben! You will not come into my home, terrorise me, break my stuff and hurt me! Get out of my house!" I practically scream. He slaps me in the face and then runs out of the house. I clutch into my cheek, stinging from the pain. I tell myself not to cry, i wont let him win. I immediately call Four, and he is raging. "What the hell is that guy doing, stalking my girlfriend?!" He shouts. That was the first time he actually called me his girlfriend, and it felt good. "Can you come over?" I ask "Sure thing" he replies.

I hear a knock on the door and panic runs over me for a second, then i realise its just Four. I let him inside and we go sit on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" I ask. He nods then pulls me closer to him, by my waist. I end up with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped around me, watching The Blind Side, Its one of my favourite movies. When the movie is over we decide to talk.

"What am I going to do about Ben?" I ask. He thinks for a while "Im not sure, but for now just avoid him, i wont let anything happen to you" i smile at him, he starts to talk again "I dont tell people this much, but i had a brother, he was 6 years older than me, and 5 years ago he went into the military, and he died on a mission, we were really close" he looks really sad when he says this. I dont say anything but just kiss him. The kiss isnt hungry or fast, its full of passion and love. I pull away and he is staring into my eyes "I love you" he says.

I know undoubtedly that i do love him, hes all i can think about in the morning and before i go to sleep, so why i didnt say it back, really confused me. "Thankyou" i reply. I instantly feel a shallow pool of water inside of me, drowning me. He looks at me in a way that kills me and i know at this moment i should say i love you back but my lips cant form the word. He gives me an awkward smile. "Well, i should get going, thanks for having me" he says and picks up his keys then rushes out.

I stand there shocked, i cant believe i did that to him. I have to tell him i love him tomorrow and it has to be special. I know that we are probably moving fast, but i dont care i have the perfect thing for him.

The next day at school i wait impatiently for him to arrive. I finally see him getting out of the car, he looks sad, and distracted. I feel guilty knowing i probably made him feel that way. I rush up to him, placing both my hands on his face and kiss him. He pulls away after 2 seconds "Tris, what are you doing?" I smile at him, although i pretty much got rejected of a kiss. I hand him a box. He looks confused but he opens it, inside there is a dog tag and on it is simply the letter T, signifying his brothers loss in the army, and both of our names, Tris and Tobias. He grins at me and looks up. I pull him in for another kiss wrapping my arms around him. I pull away and look into his eyes and say.

"I love you"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys this is a longer chapter, to make up for the short one last time. Review, fav and follow. Thanks! **

**I do not own Divergent, last time i checked i wasnt Veronica Roth**

The thing about high school is, that you never know what will happen next. Which group will turn popular, who will fade into the background, new fights and friendships, and the odd couple no one would ever suspect to be together. Four and I are the odd couple and everyone is talking about our new relationship. I hear whispers around the hallways as i walk down it, fingers intertwined with Four's "Why is she with him, i mean look at her" i also hear "Naw, cute! I knew that Four wasnt shallow like the rest of them!" Which makes me smile. But most of the comments are just of jealous, rude people who need to get a life.

Four has completely stopped hanging out with his old little popular group, we are his new friends now, and he really gets along with all the guys. But i feel really bad because i havent been hanging out with my friends much anymore, I've been so occupied with Four and everything. I get to to our table and a sneering Christina makes a remark "Nice of you to actually hang out with us today"

"Look, im sorry guys, i wont forget you or stop hanging out with you ever! Your my best friends, ive just been a little preoccupied" I say. Shauna grins "Preoccupied?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows. "Not like that Shauna!" I say smiling, playfully hitting her. "How about everyone comes to my house tonight? My parents arent home and i have beers and snacks" Zeke suggests. We all nod along and im stoked for tonight.

Four lets go of my hand to go get food and i sit down. "So, we are so going to dress up tonight! For our men" Marlene says. I smile and Christina looks down. "Dont tell me you and Will aren't dating yet?" I ask. She shakes her head and i stand up "Tris, dont!" She says. I ignore her and pull Will to the side. "Hey Tri-" he is about to say, before i interrupt. "Listen Will, Christina has been waiting a long time for you to ask her out, and i know you like her too, so man up and do it for gods sake!" I say. Will just stands there, wide eyes and nods. I smile at him then sit down.

"Well, im glad i cleared that up" i announce, dusting my jeans sarcastically. Suddenly i hear the sharp sound of skin connecting to skin and my neck cranes toward the sound. I see Eric on the ground and Four standing above him, rage overtaking his face. This cant be good. I get up and make my way towards Four then pull him out of the cafeteria. "What the hell was that?" I ask. He is breathing heavily but manages to answer me.

"You should have heard the things he was saying about you" he replies. "What did he say?" "I dont want to repeat it because i will get really angry, but lets just say he called you very bad names, and talked about your body disgustingly" he says, clenching his fists. "He also threatened to do things to you" he says, then kicks the locker.

"Four, calm down, im happy your protecting me but dont get angry" i say smiling. He shakes his head "I dont know what will help me" i raise my eyebrow then pull him into a kiss, clutching my hands around his neck and pulling him close, our mouths fit like a puzzle piece as they synchronise together. I pull away and look at him "Okay, maybe that will calm me down"

I walk down the hallway to English with Uriah, since he is in my class. I really love English, i find it easy to string words together and write stories and songs. Usually people would dread English but i love it. I used to write stories all the time, but i stopped last year after i won the Chicago young writers competition, i didnt feel like there was much left for me to write. After an uneventful English lesson i walked out the class and felt a hand on my arm. I was relieved to find Four there.

"Come with me" he says. Whenever Four says this, i learn to roll with it. He leads me to th back building like about a month ago, happy memories flood me when i was just starting to have feelings for Four and realised he wasnt a stuck up jock. I still dont believe it when i try to convince myself im going out with such a handsome guy and then there's just..me. When i look in the mirror i see a plain face and small, petite body with no curves, i dont even think cleavage is part of my vocabulary. But i dont like to be those girls who constantly need people telling them they are pretty, im independent like that.

When we get to the brick, back building he leads me to another room, one we didnt look in last time. Its a medium sized window covered in vines and fog. I push the vines away and wipe the fog and i see a familiar site, the a Erudite having a meeting. But what surprises me is that Ben is the one leading it, i wonder what they are planning. Four reaches into his pocket and digs out some glasses. "Yes, they are my glasses but i wear contacts" i smile at him and slip on the glasses. I take them off for a moment and see Four looking really hot, an intelligent hot, wearing the glasses. I smile then out them back on.

"So why are we wearing these exactly?" I ask "The Erudite are known for being smart, i want to blend in, because we are going inside" "We cant do that, they will recognise us instantly!" I say "Well i know these glasses wont really disguise us, but they will have to do, just keep your head down" he reassures me "Okay Superman" i say. I smile thinking of the reference towards Superman, who thinks that putting on his glasses will hide his identity to the whole world, it really doesnt add up but i guess its just a movie.

I pull my hair infront of my face and keep my head down. I wobble around, my vision blurred, but i try my best to walk normally. We quietly open the door but it doesnt seem to work because all attention is turned to us. "Sorry we are late" Four says, using a more high pitched voice than usual, to 'disguise' himself. We walk in and sit down. "As i was saying, before we were rudely interrupted, the school isnt getting the message we want change, obviously they are too dumb to understand Latin" i roll my eyes at him.

"Anyways, we want something thats going to change the course of the system, the course of history even!" He gets a massive smirk on his face "We will burn down their beloved HQ" i gasp at what he is saying. Four looks at me the same way. The HQ is a place we all love, Its full things on the walls, quotes and artworks that kids have drawn up there. Its full of colours and inspirational things.

All across the floor are chairs and beanbags, a Tv and big speakers. If a family member or friend died, someone would put up a photo frame. Even though no one knew who it was we would light candles around it anyways. A couple of kids many years ago found this large, empty carriage on the railway tracks really close to the school, they filled it up with all this stuff, and over years everyone has written stuff on the walls.

People go there to hang out, tell secrets, stories and if that burned down, there would be war. My friends and i used to go there all the time but lately we have just forgot to, we really have to go. That is the only thing i really like about this selfish school, the only place we come together is the HQ, and they cant burn that down.

At the end of the school day Christina invited us to her house to get ready for Zeke's house, she also had some 'big news' apparently. When we all got to Christina's i instantly went to the kitchen for a snack and Marlene, Shauna and Christina started squealing from the other room. I rushed in and was relieved that they weren't hurt, and just hugging. "What happened?" I asked. "Will is my boyfriend!" Christina shouted. I covered my ears and scrunched up my face "Thats great, Chris"

We all got ready and the girls started stuffing makeup, clothes and shoes into my face. A million hands were going around me but i didn't really care that much, since i had no idea what they were doing i figured it would be a surprise. "Done!" Shauna finally says. I groan then stand infront of the mirror. Im pleasantly surprised that they didn't cake me with makeup and overdo my hair, i would say i look presentable. "Tris you look amazing! Put on this!" I roll my eyes and grab the clothes. I slip on the light blue holter top with ripped, washed out, light blue skinny jeans. I put on my converse knowing it will drive the girls crazy. I shrug at myself then walk out.

We get to Zeke's two story, wooden planked house and are greeted by a beer in our face. "This is going to be one hell of a night!" Uriah says. I walk in and spot Four. He grins at me then says "You look good, Tris" i cant help but blush. The night consisted of Truth or dare games where Uriah had to run down the street in only his boxers and Shauna had to tell her parents she was pregnant, and lots more.

I was pretty tipsy, then we came to bed, wed or dead. "Zeke! Tris, Shauna and Four. You know the question" Uriah slurs, very drunk. "Hm, wed Shauna, bed Tris and dead Four" Four clenches his fist, a little bit jealous but i run my hands over his palm and he calms down. "Okay, Tris, Four, Zeke and Uriah" Marlene asks. I groan, annoyed i get the three boys. "Wed Four, bed Uriah and dead Zeke" i say. Four kisses me on the cheek, "Hey! Why would you kill me!" Zeke asks. I laugh and we carry on with the game.

The rest of the night we danced, drank and ate. I must say it was one of the best nights of my life, those couple of hours took away all of my problems. One of my problems will come back in the morning though, a hangover.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Remember to check out my new story Battle of the Bands. Its a story about Four, Uriah, Will and Zeke in a band, go review :) Thanks! **

**I do not own Divergent, last time i checked i wasnt Veronica Roth. **

When I wake in the morning, just as suspected, my head is pounding. I groan then slowly move from the couch, scared too much movement will make my head hurt even more. I slept over at Zeke's last night, along with everyone else. I go and look in the mirror and I look like a mess. I clean up and get dressed then go into the room Four is sleeping in, hes still sleeping. I jump ontop of him and he lets out a puff of air. "Tris!" He shouts, then he groans because he spoke too loudly. "I hate hangovers" he says, then rolls over.

Once everyone is dressed I decide I need to tell them about what the Erudite are planning to do. "Everyone, gather round!" I shout. They all circle around me and I start to explain "Yesterday, Four and I sneaked into the Erudite meeting" I get interrupted mid sentence by Uriah "Badass!" He screams. I laugh then go on with the story "We were listening to their plans, and they are going to burn down the HQ!" Everyone gasps and covers their mouths with their hands,

"No way! They cant do that!" Shauna says. "Th-they cant burn it down, it has his picture in there" Marlene says. Marlene's grandfather died a year ago and they were really close, she has a picture of him in the HQ, thats why she is more hurt by this than any of us. "We have to do something" Shauna says. Four nods, "Thats why I have a plan"

We all listen to his plan, tweaking it and bringing in new ideas, finally we h guysave the finished product. We start the plan tomorrow.

The next day at school we are all put into action. Since Four is the biggest and scariest, also the most popular, which means more power. He will interrogate one of the Erudite he saw at the meeting, to get more information about the plan.

Four reports back to us immediately, Uriah insisted we use walkie talkies because we were apparently 'secret agents' on a 'mission'. "Four to Tris, come in" Four says. "They are

planning to do it next week on Thursday, at 1:00PM, at recess. They will be bringing matches and petrol, I think they are leaving a note or something too"

"Yep" I say. Uriah coughs from behind me and raises his eyebrow. I sigh and say "Copy that" Uriah smiles and we get on with the rest of the mission.

We first notify the Dauntless (B-class, Populars) because they are a lot more badass, and willing to do anything, as expected they are just as surprised as we were when we heard the plans. Next we notify they Abnegation (Below middles, middles) We just needed the extra help, they wont really do much, since they pride on being selfless, but we need a big army.

We assign different positions and figure out the last touches of our counterattack to the Erudite on Thursday, this will be one hell of a battle.

Even though the Erudite have been rebelling and trying to take down the system, no one has actually made action outside of the Erudite to listen to what they are saying and shut it down. Usually things just go on as normal, and it feels like no one has even listened to them. The populars are still ruling the school and the nobodies are still unnoticed, thats probably why they are taking drastic measures.

There hasn't been a post on the billboard in weeks, and when we saw one up there everyone crowded around. As Christina and I fought through the crowd everyone was smiling and patting us on the back, which was confusing. Christina and I stopped dead in our tracks, we definitely didn't want this to happen, no, no, no! I literally scream out "No!" And everyone looks at me funny, usually this would be the highest honour, getting promoted to a popular, but this, was a new low for our group, we didnt want to be part of the same class as the stuck up, fake, bitches.

We ran down the hallway as fast as we could, but where stopped in our tracks by Peter, Drew, Molly and Lauren "Congratulations, your one of us now" and she smiled at me. "Aghh!" I shout. I run towards my friends and they all look at us funny "Bad news guys!" Christina says. They all look at us for the information "We have been promoted to the...populars" they all groan and shake their heads. "You know what this means right?" Zeke says. "We will have to be part of the initiation" we all groan even louder when he says this.

I remember when I read the book, explaining the pyramid, I read a chapter on the initiation of the populars. You have to swear by the book and they tell you all the rules and everything, this will be a long process. I see Molly and Lauren approaching us and we glare at them, but surprisingly they smile back. "Please follow us" we all get off of our seats and follow them. They lead us around twists and turns in the corridors before we go up some stairs and into a room.

I roll my eyes when I see the lights turned off and candles are lit, the 'book' is on a podium, with a light shining on it and the rest of the 'top' populars, Drew and Peter stand beside it.

I hear Christina crack up laughing and then we all join in. Drew, Peter, Molly and Lauren just stand there scowling at us "How dare you laugh about the ceremony" Drew says. we just keep giggling, and eventually Lauren just continues. We all stand in a line and then get called up one by one, I still cant believe how stupid this is.

I step up to the podium. Peter flips the book to the very last page, I see there are hundreds of red dots everywhere. Drew hands me a small knife. I stand there gaping at them "This is the blood from many populars over years and years, who have went through the ceremony, we would like you to cut your hand and drip the blood onto the book"

I instantaneously drop the knife, making it clatter on the floor. "No way in hell will I purposely cut myself, and drop blood onto a stupid book full of dumb, egotistical, narcissistic, selfish rules that I don't even agree with. Maybe the Erudite are right, we do need to get rid of this disgusting system!" I have been holding all those feelings in for years and what they asked me to do just set me over the edge. I storm out of the room, slamming the door as I go.

I walk down the hallway to go grab my books for class when I feel a hand on my shoulder, Four's "Are you okay?" He asks. "Im fine, sorry for blowing up in there. I just dont think I should voluntarily hurt myself for a silly high school social status" he nods in agreement "Yeah I know, your right" he looks a little shameful, then I realise that he went through that ceremony.

"Wait, you went through that initiation, that means you cut yourself for this stupid system" I say, angrily "I know, its just I was so wrapped up in myself, I didnt know how wrong it was" He says. I nod then link my fingers with his. He leans down and kisses me on the lips, I still feel sparks flying whenever we kiss, although we have done it so many times.

My friends walk up to me smiling "That was awesome Tris!" Christina says. I look and I notice someone is missing, its Al. "Where's Al?" I ask. Their faces fall and I shake my head "He didnt give into that, did he?" They all nod "Yeah, he did, hes a popular now. Obviously we weren't good enough for him"

I remember always seeing Al not looking at the populars the way we did, with hate and despise, but with admiration. "Never mind him, we have a HQ to save!" Shauna says. We all cheer along with her. Tomorrow we put our plan forward, hopefully it wont turn into a war.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys. Wow i am actually so sorry for not updating for like 4 weeks! I was on a three week holiday in Vietnam and well i just havent had the motivation to write another chapter lately but i promise ill get back on track with updating. Ill also update my other story, Battle of the Bands soon. Thanks! **

This is the day that we put our plans into action. Its 12:45 at the moment and we are all getting organised for the ambush. "Got the guns?" I ask Four. He chuckles a bit, knowing I only mean paintball guns. I have seen a few Erudite sneaking around the HQ area, little do they know, over half the school will be destroying their plans to shut down the system.

I look around me and there are kids everywhere. Looks of determination and anger are spread across their faces, holding our 'guns' and with some of us having war paint on I must say we look pretty intimidating.

I see small packs of Erudite from all different directions walking towards HQ, obviously trying not to attract attention. I think burning down the HQ is crazy, anyone who is involved with it will most likely be expelled, they really must hate the system.

I look at my watch and its 12:55, we need to start making our way to the train tracks. I stand infront of the crowd "Okay, everybody, we need to start making our way towards the train tracks, make sure to split up not to attract too much attention, although we are pretty obvious with our guns and war paint" I get a few sniggers at that "But nevermind, we are here for one and one thing only. To kick some Erudite ass!" Cheers and chants sound from the crowd and I can see we are ready to fight.

As we are walking I feel a hand on the small of my back. "Four" I say. He s. Wow miles then pulls my waist towards him, holding me in an embrace "Your so great" he says, then crashes his lips to mine, sending a warm feeling throughout my body. This is surprising because Four isnt usually one for PDA. "I love you" he says. This time im completely sure about what I'm saying "I love you too" a grin spreads on both of our faces and I intertwine my fingers with his. As we reach the Science block near the tracks I call everyone to stop.

I look around and see the Erudite gathered at the train tracks and some random kid standing on the HQ carriage talking about their plan. I keep my voice down and say "Okay guys, when they are about to light the fire we will initiate the plan" I get nods and murmurs.

I look around the Erudite and don't see any equipment for burning the place down, I suppose they are trying to keep low key. "Okay, lets do this!" I hear the random kid shout. I see two of the really muscly, built-up guys from Erudite walk off to somewhere separate while the rest pan out around the carriage. Suddenly I see Ben stand up and climb onto the carriage. He blows a whistle, but instead of burning down the HQ all of the Erudite followers charge for us. Everyone is too shocked to react before I turn around and see all of my followers are being pushed and shoved away from the railway and towards the main building, some even having paintball guns pointed at their heads.

I look at Four and he is as shocked as I am. "What the-" before I finish my sentence a leg sweeps from under me and I fall to the ground. I see Four is also on the floor but he is getting tied up at the hands, he is struggling, kicking and punching but he is helpless. I reach over to try and pry the guys away from him but i feel my hands interlocking behind me as well. I sigh and get up as the two boys drag us away.

As we are walking through the hallway I hear a loud commotion from the cafeteria but we are led in a different direction and thrown into the chemistry classroom. They set us down on the floor, I'm glad they didn't make it cliche and tie us to a chair while gagging us and holding a knife to our throat till they got answers. I chuckle a bit thinking of all the stupid secret agent movies I've watched. "Something funny?" Ben says. I nod my head and start smirking "If you don't shut up ill repeat what happened in the car a couple of weeks ago" he raises an eyebrow and that definitely shuts me up. I see Four clenching his fists, that comment must have set him off.

"This is really stupid, I mean tying us up and throwing us in a room for answers you seriously just could of asked us, no big deal" Four exclaims. A snicker escapes my lips and I receive a light kick to the leg, I know now these guys are way to scared to do some serious damage.

"Anyways let me fill you in on our little plan. Well it all started when you and Four came in for the Erudite meeting. We are smart, and not stupid enough that we cant tell its you two idiots sneaking into our gathering if your just wearing glasses as a disguise" He shakes his head, while laughing "Anyways we knew it was you so I proposed the plan of burning down your HQ, of course having no intention of actually doing that. We aren't that crazy, I mean that would get us all expelled. We had some people listen around and we found out about your plan to ambush us when we were going to 'Burn the HQ down' so we devised a plan to intercept your whole idea and trick you. And well here we are now"

I must admit, the Erudite are smart as a whip. "Thanks for your little storytelling session but exactly do you want?" I say, trying to sound bored. "Well we have noticed all of our destruction and threats have meant nothing to this school so we want action, we want someone to actually do something. And thats where you two come in, you seem like the sort of 'heads' of this school so I believe you can make the most impact"

"Listen, Ben, I hate the system as much as you do but I refuse to help you in destroying this school because some of you might of had a rough time with this system. I think all your planning and 'wars' are drifting further away from what you actually want, to take down the pyramid and you are just doing it because you like a bit of chaos and could get a touch of revenge on your classmates" Four says. Everyone is silent for a while.

Ben clears his throat "Just do what I say. Give me your phones" He holds out his hand. We both shake our heads. He sighs "Im not going to steal them ,I'm not that low, just hand them over!" We both hesitantly hand over the phones. He types in something to both of them then hands them back. "I have put in a number to both of your phones, I will tell you instructions on what to do" Four and I both scoff. "In what way in hell do you think we would ever follow your instructions to betray our friends?"

"Well, I'm a smart guy. I have tabs on everyone. I can make up rumours, lies get you expelled, suspended, put in jail. I have sources and people to help me. And I'm such a 'good boy' to the teachers and staff and students that they have no reason not to believe me. Someone will text you and tell you what to do, along with the consequences if you don't" he flashes a fake smile and walks out of the room "Have fun" he says slyly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. This is a pretty fluffy fourtris chapter. I know its been a long time since I've updated sorry! I just feel like no one reallly reads this story anymore, like people have lost interest im just not really motivated. But for the people who read this im not giving up on it, no way! I love writing and I would never give up on a story like that. Please review, follow and favourite. Thanks! **

As Four and I get untied we sit there in shock. They can surely make us do this...can they? "Four, what are we going to do?" He sighs deeply then looks at me in a way that I hadnt hoped for, a look of defeat. We both stand up and walk down the hallway as we here a loud racket echoing from the cafeteria we rush towards it. Chaos. The only word is to describe it. The erudite have gone way to far, they are crazy. I simply watch on, with my mouth wide open and stare at the scene infront of me.

10 to 15 of the Erudite are on the tables stomping around and shouting while the rest have the Dauntless in a corner, with a layer of Erudite on the outside keeping them in, they hold paintball and water guns, rulers and sharp objects. Every now and then I see a Dauntless trying to escape, only to be hurdled at by a paintball. The teachers are standing on the sides, too frightened to interfere. A loud, booming roar erupts from Ben, who has lifted himself up onto one of the highest beams in the cafeteria. The sound dulls down, keeping at steady murmurs and whispers. "Our attacks and destruction have meant nothing to you peasents, but now, we will make sure change happen!" A deep rumble comes from all the Erudite.

"We are not afraid anymore, we will take this as far as it needs to go, until Erudite rule the school!" I always thought Erudite wanted equality for all the classes, but as I expected they have gone mad. I reach out my hand to intertwine it with Four's but I am grabbing into thin air, Four has disappeared. I scan the sea of kids until I see him. Climbing onto an even higher beam above Ben. I gasp and sprint towards him, carrying my legs as fast as they can take me. I know about Four's fear of heights. I can see the sweat beading on his forehead as his sweaty palms grasp for the next edge to hang onto.

I feel as if im not breathing while I watch his every move. He eventually swings himself up onto the beam, and I let out a deep breath. He shouts with an even deeper voice. I grin at him, I feel a sense of pride towards him. "Erudite, you have taken this too far, Dauntless wont stand for your torture, we are tougher, greater and more powerful than you will every be!" A deep chant sounds its way through the room, vibrating the floors and walls, much louder than Erudite's. Ben has a scowl etched on his face.

His lips crack into a large smile, a mocking one. He starts laughing. "What? You think your man power and muscles can beat our intellect and careful planning that will take down this whole school? Game on!" The whole room shouts and cheers. I know now, there will be a real war.

As the bell rings everyone stops their chaos and files into the hallways. I stand still as everyone walks a round me. I study these people, if I can even call them that. These recent events have definitely told me this place is a jungle. Everyone is fighting for a place on top, but this has turned into more than just to become popular, this is to literally be on top of the food chain.

I shake myself out of my thoughts and look around to find Four. Over at the beam I find him, sitting on it with a sheepish smile on his face. I shake my head and smile. I walk towards him and start climbing. Four has managed to make it part of the way down. I grab his hand and support him as we climb down together. He reaches the floor first and then grabs my hips to lift me down, but instead wrapping my legs around his waist. He pulls me into a long kiss, a passionate one. As we pull away my cheeks are flushed. I smile at him and he puts me down, then grabbing my clammy hands.

As if on a timer both of our phones chime at the same time. I unlock my phone and see the message "I hope you enjoyed you kissing session, now for your first task. This is an easy one, but they wont be like this for long. Stay out of those silly Dauntless organisations, we dont need your influence to motivate those idiots."

I look around to see if anyone is on their phone, but no one is in sight. I look over at Four and he has the same expression on his face, worry. He gives me a half smile then regrabs my hand again pulling me towards our next class, "Lets go" he says.

We are in science, unfortunately with Peter, Lauren, Molly and Drew. They are sitting around the lab desk, looking fake and disgusting as usual. Miss Williams hands us all a flask. We are doing a science experiment. She hands us all of the ingredients and we start adding them to the instructions. As im putting in my liquids I hear a loud scream come from the 'populars' table. More screams and shouts follow. I look at all of their flask and they have overflowed into a bubbly mass, as thick as toothpaste. It is all over their hands and wrists. I notice the thick paste coating there hands, clutching onto their skin "Ouch! Ouch! It burns!" They all rush to the tap while the rest of the class holds their stomachs in laughter.

When they wash off the substance it is replaced by red, blotchy spots all over them. Molly and Lauren have tears streaking down their face. Christina looks at me "I think the Erudite tampered with their ingredients, finally they did something right" I laugh again at them.

Once we are dismissed from class Four turns to me "I was wondering, we never really have any time for us. We are always so busy with other things. So are you busy tonight?" He looks at me hopefully. "Are you asking me on a date?" I say with a smile. He rubs the back of his neck, which I love. He nods "Well, sorry im going on a date with another guy" I say trying not to laugh. His face falls and I see him flash with anger. I start laughing "Of course im joking Four. Pick me up at 7:00" I give him a wink and walk away.

Ever since what happened about an hour ago I can sense tension and hostility in everyone around here. People are quieter than usual, less confident about what will happen to the school. I think people are starting to take the Erudite seriously. I plonk myself down next to my friends and we talk away with mindless chatter until I bring up the subject of my date. Christina smiles like a Cheshire Cat. "Thats so cute!" She says. "I know what you have to wear! That blue dress you have that you bought for the school Winter dance but it was cancelled because of the snow, it was so pretty" I think about it for a second, im definitely not a dress type girl, but I think ill splash out tonight.

After about an hour of hair, makeup and clothes, which I all hate, but I decide to dress up for Four, im ready to leave. A knock on the door rushes me downstairs. I quickly fix up my hair and shift my dress then open the door. I must say, Four looks really great. He is wearing a button down shirt and jeans. "You look stunning" he says. I blush and we head to his car.

After singing songs the whole way there we arrive at our destination, which I had no idea about. We are at this fancy restaurant along the waterfront. We walk in and take our reservation, then order. "Four, you didnt have to do this" he shakes his head "I wanted to" I look around at the wooden detailing on the maroon painted walls. As I move my eyes along the scrubbed wooden floors my eyes trail up and see someone I definitely didn't want to see.

Standing there is Wren, my ex-boyfriend from 2 years ago. He spots me looking at him and smiles at me with his perfect teeth. He still has his good looks going for him. He makes his way over to our table. "Tris its so nice to see you!" He says as he bends down for a hug, which I awkwardly return. I look at Four and he has a sense of jealousy about him. Wren puts out his hand to Four. "Hi im Wren" "Im Four" he says coldly. "How do you know Tris?" I am dreading him saying it. "Im her ex-boyfriend" Four's eyes narrow, and he nods. I can see he is super jealous, and a bit angry. "How have you been Tris?" Wren asks. "Yeah I'm not too bad, senior year of high school is great, but hard, how is everything since you moved?"

Wren places a hand on my back and I see Four sense up. The only one quality im not to fond of with him, is his jealousy. "It has been great, such a nice change. I have a job at the car garage, well an apprenticeship, hopefully everything goes well and I'll be a mechanic" I smile at him. "Well it was nice talking to you Tris" he gives me another tight hug and leaves

"You too where pretty close" Four says. I laugh "Dont be so tense about it, hes just my ex" After we finished eating we go out to the waterfront. The sky is dark, covered with stars. The water is clear, while the air is crisp. I look in the distance and see the dark silhouettes of boats, bobbing on the water. I lean my head on Four's shoulder and we just sit in silence for a while. I look at him but hes already staring. He dips in to kiss me and I kiss back. I cant believe I ended up with him, I used to hate this guy, I thought he was a popular jerk like the rest of his friends but now I see how different he really is. But I really have no idea why he would want to be with me, just plain old Tris. As I pull away I notice his eyes are the same shade as the water and I melt into them, taking in this moment.


End file.
